DragonKin Reproduction
"Our reproductive act can be done in public without being criminal. That is because our act of reproduction is nowhere near as vile as yours is human." ''A "Hand-Stabber" type DragonKin talking to a human about reproduction. DragonKin can reproduce in assorted ways by either laying an egg or by giving birth to live young after being pregnant. Regardless of species and whether they are oviparous or viviparous, no DragonKin reproduces in a way that would be considered sex, although some types of reproduction may be considered sexy to vorarephiles. Oviparous or Viviparous DragonKin are not strictly oviparous (egg laying) or viviparous (birthing live young) although they are typically oviparous with more species being egg-layers than live birthers. This often leads to confusion with oviparous DragonKin who come into contact with intelligent viviparous species (often humans or other DragonKin) over what to call the annual celebration of life (in a human's case, it would be a birthday). Most oviparous DragonKin prefer the term hatching day as this clearly states the annual celebration of life is to be had on the day of that life entering the universe as an intelligent being however have adapted the term birthday as a synonym for hatching day to avoid confusion. Unlike a pregnant human which has a large baby bump, all but the slimmest viviparous DragonKin mothers have no visual clue that they are pregnant, with even physical discomfort kept to a minimum until the baby in due. This often leads to a DragonKin who is unaware of being pregnant (more common with "Hand-Stabber" DragonKin) as well as those who know they are pregnant keeling over to give birth with little to no warning. The only warning of an upcoming birth is counting down a general gestation period (ranging anywhere from 6 to 12 Earth months) for the pregnant DragonKin's species. Types Of Reproduction DragonKin reproduce in a variety of ways depending on their species, although no DragonKin reproduces in a way that would be considered sex, although some types of reproduction may be considered sexy to vorarephiles. Whether or not that species is oviparous or viviparous makes no difference. '"Hand-Stabber" Style''' By far the most common DragonKin form of reproduction. The "Hand-Stabber" style of reproduction is one of the simplest forms of reproduction for DragonKin. To either create an egg (oviparous) or fertilise an egg cell to start pregnancy (viviparous). This style relys on the sharing of blood from a surface vein running directly below the scale in the middle of the palm. This scale can be lifted somewhat painfully to allow access to the vein, the 2 bonding DragonKin then jab the poking up scale into the other's vein causing the blood to mix, if the blood mix is compatible (A few DragonKin are born with blood that cannot be used to reproduce, AKA Sterile) one (or both in a same-gender situation) will be burdened with either pregnancy (viviparous) or an egg (oviparous, typically is lain a few weeks after mixing blood). Oviparous species with this style of reproduction that are female and male will know the gender of their baby depending on which parent laid the egg (males can only lay male eggs, females can only lay female eggs). These same species are always fully capable of same-gender reproduction even if they are not actually aware of it. Viviparous species with this style of reproduction always result in the female becoming pregnant regardless of the gender of the child. However they are capable of female-female (but not male-male) reproduction, although this results in only female children. Like oviparous "Hand-Stabbers", many of these species are not aware of the same-gender reproduction capabilities until they reach a sufficiently intelligent level of society. A short list of "Hand-Stabber" style DragonKin: Dragoian, Ancient Dragoian, Fawdraxan, Androgian, Selde, Algranian, Fevire Vore Style A rare style of reproduction only known to be used by extremely large species where the female is large enough to swallow a male of their species whole. This style of reproduction only occurs with oviparous DragonKin with both females and males. To create a batch of eggs (at least 2 each time, often around 4 and sometimes rarely over 10), a Vore style female must devour a male of her species whole (swallowing) and will use his genetic material to help create at least 2 eggs. Unlike some species, reproduction is very pleasurable for those with a Vore style of reproduction as it allows them to enjoy the unique taste of their own species in a legal way. However, this reproduction method does come with negative side effects, such as no child ever having a biological father as well as any midget females having to be killed as they are incapable of devouring a male whole. Due to requiring a sacrificial man, a Vore style DragonKin's father is usually one the mother actually loves, while the biological father is typically a convict or some low grade worker the mother bought. List of Vore style DragonKin: Shadraxian Spawn Style A unique style of reproduction that is only viviparous that is only performed by two species, the Heldragnans and Sould. Spawn style DragonKin reproduce by consuming a very large amount of food (solid matter or raw energy for Heldragnans, "Souls" for Sould) and then merely choosing to give birth to young. Sould produce a small group of child Sould which then over the centuries grow into full size Sould. The Heldragnans however produce a small group of lesser Heldragnans which are fully grown (Goddess spawns Queens, Queens spawn Matriarchs, Matriarchs spawn Soldiers, Soldiers spawn Drones, and Drones cannot spawn). This style of reproduction is seen as unnatural by any species who hears of it. List of Spawn style DragonKin: Soul Dragon, Heldragnan DragonKin Babies Baby DragonKin, regardless of whether they were birthed or hatched start with scales, which grow with the baby. The baby also bears small less pointed fangs than an adult of it's species, and has considerably larger eyes than an fully matured member of it's species of the same size, limbs such as legs and arms as well as the body are also proportionally shorter. However, unlike human babies, DragonKin babies are capable of basic movement (similar to a just learned to walk toddler) from birth/hatching and assuming they come into verbal contact will normally have learned how to talk within their first year. The easiest way to tell the gender of a DragonKin baby if it is Oviparous is to check if it has a navel. If it does, it's a female, if it doesn't, it's a male. However, both Viviparous genders have a navel, so the only way to tell is either by weighing them (females would be about 2-3 times heavier than males if same size) or by looking at the chest, as Baby Female DragonKin have a small, but noticeable pair of breasts, colloquially known as "Baby Breasts" for their small size. A general rule with female "Baby Breasts" is that the larger they are, the stronger the baby will grow up to be due to the way in which DragonKin breasts work. Category:General